The invention relates to a flange yoke for universal joints, especially for universal joints for the transmission of high torques.
German Patent Application No. 2,636,752 A1 discloses a universal joint with two joint yokes connected to each other by means of a journal cross. The journal cross comprises four journals arranged in two pairs on a common journal axis, wherein the journal axes of the two pairs intersect each other perpendicularly. The yokes comprise, respectively, two bearing elements in which, respectively, a bearing bore for receiving a journal of the journal cross is provided. The bearing elements of a yoke are connected by means of attachment screws to a mating flange. The bearing elements have, respectively, two through bores, extending parallel to a longitudinal axis of the yoke. In the mating flange, threaded bores are provided in which attachment screws, passed through the through bores, rest. The cross-sectional area of the bearing elements in the plane formed by the journal cross is, because of the through bores, weakened compared to a non-split yoke. This leads to the fact that the maximal transmissible rotational torque is lower. To achieve the same torque capacity as in non-split yokes, the bearing elements have to be formed larger, whereby the rotational diameter of the universal joint would be enlarged.
German Patent Application No. 4,313,141 C2 shows a flange yoke for universal joints. The flange yoke is split along a plane extending along the longitudinal axis and arranged perpendicular to a bore axis of the bearing bores by means of abutment faces into two yoke halves. The abutment faces of the two yoke halves are provided with respective toothings that are formed complementary to each other. On an end face facing away from the bearing portions, the yoke halves have a Hirth-end face serration, by which the yoke halves are separately connectable to a mating flange of a shaft. For this, the yoke halves have through bores for passing-through connection screws.